Long hidden feelings
by GinnyMoriarty19
Summary: A personalised fanfiction for a friend. Michela finds Draco crying in a deserted corridor, and is surprised at the outcome.


**Forbidden feelings**

Michela's breathing slowed as she decreased to a slow walk down the 5th floor corridor. Scanning around, she came to the conclusion that the darkened place was deserted, besides her. She had just been for a run round the black lake, to clear her head from that days troubles, despite being not such an athletic girl. As she made her way down the eerily silent expanse, something alerted her attention. Something... someone... was sobbing quietly. The pitiful sounds made Michela's heart wrench. She followed where the sounds were coming from, and found herself staring in shock. The crying seemed to be coming from none other than... Draco Malfoy.

Her footsteps seemed to have informed Malfoy that he had company. His head whipped round, and his beautiful azure blue eyes, which were swimming with sadness, widened in shock.

'What do you think you're doing here at this time, Perrett? Snooping around? Come to gloat?' Draco spat his words out with malice, wiping away his tears impatiently.

'I... I'm sorry Draco; I was actually just coming in from my walk... I'll go now.' She said uncertainly.

'Look, Perrett. You dare mention a word of this to anyone- and I mean, ANYONE- and-'

'Malfoy, you can trust me. I doubt anyone would be interested anyway. Night, Draco.' Michela turned round with a huff, and started to walk off towards the end of the corridor.

'...Hey, Perr- ...Michela. You don't have to go.'

Michela's thoughts began to stir inside her head. Should she turn back? This was Draco Malfoy they were talking about, after all. The boy renowned for having a bit more than an interest in the dark arts. She span around. All doubts in her head vanished when she saw Draco again, his shining eyes full of worry, blonde hair tufted from what Michela could only assume was from him anxiously running his hands through it. His whole figure was bathed in moonlight, and in that moment, he looked almost inhumanly gorgeous.

Draco clung to Michela's hand. He had never shown anyone how vulnerable he really was. Neither of them had ever expected this turn of events: the popular, confident, clever girl embracing the 'heir of Slytherin'- or so he was known. They reached the vast expanse of wall they were searching for. After 3 paces back and forth, a smooth wooden door appeared. Draco gave Michela a tentative smile, hoping what he had wished for was agreeable. As they walked in, Michela was slightly shocked, as her pulse quickened. Draco had transformed the Room of Requirement into a small, cosy space with cushions and an almost bed-like sofa.

Draco's hand made its way round Michela's back, as he brought her closer. He needed to feel some comfort. She could do that. Her warm arms slipped round Draco, as she brought him into a tight embrace. Despite being in the same house at Hogwarts, they had never really had more than a few conversations in their three years at the school. However, Michela had always found herself staring at the boy, trying to hide unwelcome feelings for him. Little did she know, Draco had always felt the same- ever since he laid eyes on the beautiful girl in their first year. Their dreams were coming true.

Draco moved his hand to place it on her face, looking into her captivating hazel eyes. His fingers caressed her soft cheeks before moving his face closer. His soft lips met hers. Their hands moved freely over each other as they felt comfortable with each other, but tense all the same. Draco tried to convey with the way he kissed her how he had felt for her these past years, pouring all the love and emotion he hadn't been able to give to anyone else into it.

'Oh, Michela,' he whispered quietly into her soft hair. He had not felt this amount of emotion and contentedness for a very long time. He couldn't help himself telling her, '...you are my mender... of broken things.'

She nodded silently into his broad chest, stroking him, telling him without words how his feelings were requited. Perfection.


End file.
